Like Heaven: A Tenel KaZekk Story
by TheQueenMother
Summary: When Tenel Ka asks Zekk to assist her in a matter on Hapes, will these two long time friends realize there is more below the surface than they first thought? Check the user profile for more info about this story, PLEASE. It's kinda important you do that.
1. 1

Considering this was the first day of his new job, Zekk thought he should be more nervous than he did. As it was, Zekk stood in front of the full length mirror on a wall in his lush apartment on Hapes, checking to make sure everything was in place. He was wearing all black, like normal, and his silver lightsaber swung freely at his waist, befitting the new personal bodyguard to the Queen Mother of Hapes.

A few weeks ago, Tenel Ka has contacted him asking for Zekk's help. She was afraid her personal security for has been infiltrated by a mutinous faction that seemed so popular on Hapes. Tenel Ka wanted Zekk to not only keep her safe but to investigate these accusations before she got rid of the entire staff. Having nothing else to do, Zekk jumped at the chance to help his old friend. The demand for Jedi had decreased in the few years since the war with the Vong and Zekk didn't feel ready to take on an apprentice.

Not like there are any. Zekk thoughts with a wry smile. There had been a hit to the already dwindling apprentice population during and after the war with the Vong. Zekk and his fellow Jedi blamed it on the bad publicity. Master Skywalker said it was because we lost so many young people in the war. Whatever the reason, Zekk was afraid her would live to see the end of the Jedi.

Zekk checked the chronometer on the small table near his oversized bed and realized that if he didn't leave now, he'd be late. Doing a final check of his appearance, Zekk tightened his customary ponytail and grabbed his black cloak off the back of a chair, throwing it over his broad shoulders as he left. Luckily his apartment was in the private wing of the Fountain Palace so his walk to work wasn't long.

When Zekk arrived at the Queen Mother's personal offices he found then in a flurry of activity, even at the early hour, a bit taken aback at how many people there were milling around the large open room. Zekk did a quick visual scan on the outer office, looking for Tenel Ka's personal assistant.

The room was large, yet there wasn't much in the way of furniture. Zekk noticed how drastic this scarcity was compared to the rest of the lush palace. There was a small, cluttered desk at the end of the room in front of the large wood doors that let to Tenel Ka's office suite. That's where her personal assistant has told Zekk to meet her at 0800 hours this morning but at 0805 she was absent. Then again, she was probably lost in the sea of dignitaries, common folk, royal army and other palace workers that had crammed their way into the room for whatever purpose.

Zekk pushed his was through the crowd unnoticed. It was slow going but he finally made it to the other side and stood near the assistant's desk. Maybe if he stood here awhile she's see him and allow him an audience with Tenel Ka.

Strange he thought to himself with a smile that to think one day I would need to request an audience to talk to Tenel Ka. His smile grew as he reflected silently on the first time he'd met Tenel Ka on Couruscant all those years ago.

He'd been running late to meet with Jaina and Jacen Solo, his best friends. They were to meet in a busy square near the Chief of State's palace. Zekk has decided to drop in on Jaina, Jacen and their friends, literally, from above. The moment his feet touched the ground, however, his arms were tied in a tight fibercord to the sides of his body and he found himself flat on the ground. When he looked up he found Jaina and Jacen in tears from laughter, their Wookiee friend, Lowbacca, with a look of surprise on his face and this wild looking, stunningly beautiful, even at that young age, girl standing over him holding the other end of the fibercord.

Zekk was shaken from his memory by a hurried female voice. By the time he tuned it in, the voice was mid-sentence.

"…been waiting to long. The start of the week is always hectic. Go ahead on it. Her highness is waiting for you," Tenel Ka's young assistant said as she sat an armload of papers down on her heavily cluttered desk.

Zekk just briefly nodded, hoping not to take to much time. He took a deep breath as he walked to the large double doors leading to Tenel Ka's office. For some reason he was suddenly nervous at seeing his old friend after so many years apart. He pushed the doors open and walked into the expansive room.

Tenel Ka sat silently at he desk reading something laying flat on her desk through seeing lenses, a consequence of a half successful assassination attempt that left Tenel Ka partially blind at times. Zekk was amazed at how silent the office was compared to the other room. In fact, the only noise came from an open door where sounds of birds and trickling water floated through from a private garden outside. Tenel Ka looked up as Zekk slowly crossed the office toward her. She stood, put the lenses down and came around her large desk to greet Zekk. Instead of shaking his hand or some other formal greting like Zekk thought he'd receive, Tenel Ka embraced Zekk in a large, firm hug.

"I am so glad you are here, Zekk. Thank you so much for helping me," Tenel Ka whispered in his ear.

Zekk had to suppress a shudder of pleasure as he felt her warm breath on his neck. She smelled so sweet in close contact with him. He'd never noticed it before now. Zekk returned her hug a bit less fiercely, as he was there to do a job. And he'd always considered Tenel Ka to be off limits, as Jacen had held such a claim on her when they were younger. It was then, when thoughts of Jacen filled his thoughts, that he really noticed Tenel Ka, as she pulled away from the embrace.

Her thick red-gold hair was loose and hung down her back in waves to her waist. She was not wearing the Dathomirian armor Zekk was used to seeing her in. She was wearing a long, flowing gown of emerald green that floated around her at the slightest movement. Her amputated left arm was hidden in the long sleeves. The neckline was cut low, showing off her tanned skin, and around her neck was a simple silver chain holding a large gem of Galinore in a strategic place to cause men's eyes to wonder just a bit farther down. The gem matched the tiara nestled in her hair. She was the true vision of a Queen, and absolutely breathtaking.

Zekk inhaled deeply to regain control of himself and smiled at Tenel Ka, hoping to mask what he was currently thinking. After all, it wasn't long ago that Tenel Ka had professed her love to Jacen in front of all their friends, including Zekk himself, only to have Jacen tell them he was going to Tatooine to "ponder his true place in the universe". While she'd hadn't spoke about it sense then, Zekk could still see the pain deep in her eyes. He wondered if she would ever trust a man again.

"I'm glad I could help. What would you like me to do, Your Highness?" Zekk asked, trying to remain business like, when all he wanted to seem to do was grab her and kiss her.

Any joy that was still in her face disappeared as Zekk spoke, and her usual serious demeanor returned. "Please, Zekk, call me Tenel Ka. You may be my bodyguard, but you are my friend first and foremost. I already sent you all that I know when I first contacted you. I guess I would just like you to keep an ear to the ground and speak with some members of my guard. I trust that if you find anything you will deal with it personally or speak to me about it. I'm putting my trust in you Zekk. I wish I had time to investigate myself, but other things have my attention tied at the moment, I'm afraid to say."

Zekk bowed stiffly to Tenel Ka and turned to leave. The sooner he started his mission, the sooner he could be away from her intoxicating scent. He was stunned when she reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Is there something else, Tenel Ka?" he asked, turning around and shaking his wrist loose.

"Why are you so formal, Zekk? You do not need to stand on principle in front of me."

"I thought the sooner I started, the sooner I could end this threat to your life. That is all."

Tenel Ka only nodded. She didn't say anything else and Zekk decided to take his leave at that moment, as another urge to kiss her swept over him.


	2. 2

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for Zekk. After meeting with Tenel Ka he headed for the central office for the royal security force. As personal bodyguard, Zekk had only to answer to the Queen Mother herself, but he had to oversee in some way the rest of the force.

He could feel the tension as soon as he entered the door. The others seemed to know why he was there, who he was and the women did not offer him a warm welcome. Zekk didn't really expect one. Instead of staying any longer than he needed to have a look around Zekk decided to familiarize himself with the palace. The last time he was here life was so different. There hadn't been much time to explore. And anyway, it was getting near lunchtime and Zekk was starving. He was a bit surprised when he saw someone hustling his was as he left the security offices. The young woman approached Zekk, bowed to him and spoke through gasping breaths.

"Her Royal Highness, Tenel Ka, requests your presence for mid-day meal. If you would follow me, Master Zekk, I will take you to the private dining chambers," she said quickly.

Zekk chuckled at being called Master and nodded at the girl, urging her to lead on. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Zekk was glad he got an invite to dine with Tenel Ka, to see her again so soon.

As they walked Zekk noticed the lightsaber at his waist drew quiet a bit of attention from everyone in the palace. Apparently having a Jedi Knight for a Queen didn't fully change Hapen attitudes toward the Jedi. He walked silently trying to ignore the hatred and fear launching at him from passer bys. He wasn't here to change minds. He was here to do a job, to help Tenel Ka. Maybe in doing so, his actions would change ideas.

The woman led him through a series of manned and unmanned security check points and into the private parts of the palace. This was where Tenel Ka had Zekk reside but where he was going was new to his eyes. The palace was bigger than Zekk first thought.

Much like Tenel Ka's private office, these hallways were much quieter that the public halls. There was also a major decline in traffic as well. Only servants and other close members of Tenel Ka's staff padded down these maroon carpeted hallways.

After a few hundred turns it felt like, Zekk was completely lost. There were no sings, no landmarks, nothing to alert you to your position. People kept comings and going from hidden doors in the walls. Hoping there as a map he could get his hands on to memorize, Zekk just allowed himself to be led to their destination.

Finally, after walking over ten minutes the young woman stopped in the middle of the hallway they were currently traveling along and turned to face the wall to her right. Zekk knew there should be a door somewhere in front of them but he couldn't find it. Before he could use his Force talent for finding mechanics the woman took a hold of Zekk's left hand and planted it flat, palm down in the middle of the wall. There was a red glow around Zekk's hand and he felt a bit of warmth slowly crawl up his arm. The wall sunk back a bit from his touch and slid to the left, opening to a small room. He felt pulled inside, hoping to see Tenel Ka again. The door slid shut behind his with a slight wind and Zekk found himself alone.

One end of the small room was dedicated to a programmed holoscreen showing a garden somewhere in the palace. Zekk had to remind himself that he was probably in the bowels of the palace, not on an upper level overlooking these plants. The rest of the walls were paneled, dark red wood. A small, four person table in matching red wood sat in the middle of the room. Two large chairs sat at opposing ends of the table while benches finished the seating. A bit uncomfortable as to what he should do or where he should sit, Zekk decided to stand near the holoscreen as if to figure it out.

Tenel Ka only kept him waiting a few minutes. She entered from the opposite side of the room from where Zekk had, surprising him a bit. He pushed off the wall where he was leaning as Tenel Ka came quickly around the table toward him. He was aw struck at her beauty as she got closer, a heat rising from his gut to darken his pale cheeks. He quickly bowed, hoping to hide his blush. Tenel Ka put her right hand under his chin and attempted to straighten him. Her touch sent a spark of electricity through Zekk and he resolutely stayed still. After a bit he realized he couldn't fight her, he came out of his bow but kept his face toward the ground.

"Zekk? Have I offended you in some way?" Tenel Ka asked, worried at her friend's odd behavior.

"No, Your Highness. You could never offend me," he quietly responded. His voice was barely above a whisper hoping to hide his emotion.

"If you call me Your Highness one more time, anywhere, I will slap you across the face, Zekk," Tenel Ka said her voice rising in feigned anger.

_Is that a promise_ Zekk thought to himself.

"Understood, Your Highness," he replied, testing her resolve.

Like promised Tenel ka quickly raised her right hand to strike his cheek but he was to quick for her. Instead he caught her wrist and held it aloft and he looked deep into her eyes, a serious expression on his face. He was overjoyed to see her eyes were dancing with something… happy. Joy? Maybe. This caused his heart to flip and his grip to lessen on her wrist.

_How did Jacen pass her up_ Zekk asked himself.

To cover his recent thoughts Zekk smiled once again and reached out to the table with his left hand, the right still firmly holding Tenel Ka's wrist down near his hip. "Shall we?"

Tenel Ka nodded a bit as she gently pulled her hand out of Zekk's. He followed behind her to her seat and pulled it out for her to sit. She took the offered seat but pulled it in behind her, herself. Zekk smiled at this defiance and quickly crossed to the other side of the table and sat down, never taking his eyes off Tenel Ka.

"Did you have any trouble finding the room, Zekk?" Tenel Ka asked, casually placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand. She looked almost childish that way, a side of her Zekk had never seen. He guessed that her position was taking a toll on her, more than anyone knew, and she had begun to let her guard down a bit.

"Well, I had a guide. Otherwise I'm not sure I would have made it past the first turn. Is it supposed to be this confusing?" Zekk asked without inhibition as sounding stupid. He'd known Tenel Ka for years and didn't need to feel dumb around her.

"Actually yes it is. The fact that there are no signs, landmarks or real doors is supposed to confuse potential kidnappers or assassins. Sometimes it's works, sometimes it doesn't. It takes a while to get use to. I'll have a map sent to your quarters after lunch for your review this evening."

"Thanks. I sure would appreciate that," Zekk answered with a genuine smile. They both fell silent as a third hidden door slid open and a servant entered carrying two plates. She sat one down in front of Tenel Ka with a bow then sat one down in front of Zekk. He noticed the bow he received was just as deep as the one Tenel Ka was offered. Being the personal bodyguard had its perks.

Zekk followed Tenel Ka's lead, removing the lid from the plate to reveal… something he wasn't expecting. Instead of some fancy meal there was a plate in front of him containing nerf sausages and other typical things more common at his old apartment. He guessed Tenel Ka wanted to make him feel a bit more comfortable by offering something a bit less foreign as she didn't seem too excited at the faire in front of her. She gently cut up a few of the sausages and slowly ate them, her eyes lowered to the table. Zekk took this time to study her closer than he'd been able to yet.

While there were no real visible signs of the acid attack that had cost Tenel Ka some of her eye sight, Zekk could see the scars around her eyes, especially her right one. They were faint pink traces, like the reflection of water on a wall. It didn't seem to bother her as she just kept blinking and eating, her eyes following her movements on the plate. There was also a faint scar running along her left cheek from her hairline down to her jaw. Zekk wasn't sure how Tenel Ka had received that injury but he had a pretty good idea. It had to be from the Myrkr trip, when the Vong had captured the Jedi Strike team and the proceeded to physically torture them. There had been many scars on that trip, physical and mental, that would never heal. This one had, but Zekk wondered how many Tenel Ka carried around that still bled as fresh as when they were created.

Tearing his eyes away from Tenel Ka, Zekk turned to his meal. He thought it rude to not eat, so he dove into the meal with glee. He was hungry and the meat filled his mouth with some of the most wonderful tastes he's ever experienced. Sure, it was just simple nerf, but it was prepared in such a way to envy almost any chef in the whole galaxy. Before he knew what was happening, Zekk had finished his meal, side dishes and all, and sat back into his chair to wait for Tenel Ka to catch up with him. She noticed he was finished, put down her own utensils and fixed him with a warm gaze.

"How are you enjoying yourself here on Hapes so far? I hope your room is comfortable for you," Tenel Ka said, her hand falling to her lap, lips lightly pursed.

"Oh, it's wonderful. Much better than where I came from. The bed is so warm in the mornings it's hard to get out. Not to mention the rest of the accommodations. You guys really outdid yourselves," Zekk answered excitedly. He wanted to build excitement so that maybe Tenel Ka would stop by to see his suite.

"I'm glad you're comfortable, Zekk. I hope it's not to much. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. The Palace is your home while you're here, treat it as such."

Just then the third door slid open and the same servant came back in to pick up the plates. Tenel Ka fell silent as she watched the woman out of the corner of her eye. The woman bowed low again to both of them then hustled out of the room leaving them alone.

"If you'd like, I would be more than happy to give you a personal tour of my home. You might learn more that way. Then again, I admit I know very little about the history of the Palace and it's fountains," Tenel Ka suggested, her gaze warming even more now that she new there would be no more interruptions.

"I would like that very much, if it's not to much to ask, Tenel Ka."

The barest hint of a grin flittered across Tenel Ka's face as she stood. Zekk followed her to the wall opposite from where he had entered the room from and stood just off her left shoulder, behind her slightly. He quickly realized he should have stood on her right side, so he could escort her arm in arm down the hall and blushed just a bit at the thought.

It was at that moment, that thought of his skin coming in contact with hers, that a massive wave of passion swept over Zekk. Something he'd been holding back all morning. Before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he reached out with his right arm, wrapping it around Tenel Ka's slender waist. The fabric of her dress was so smooth on his forearm as he pulled her toward him. He closed his eyes and quickly planted his lips upon hers, passion flowing out of his body and, hopefully, into her. She fought for a moment, a bit stunned at the sudden event, but soon enough Zekk felt her body loosen under his touch and her hand snake around behind his neck, deepening the kiss.

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Zekk pulled away, satisfied. They looked deeply in each other's eyes for a moment before Tenel Ka did something that surprised both of them.

She returned the kiss, harder than before.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zekk finally let go of Tenel Ka. He quickly opened his eyes to monitor Tenel Ka's reaction. Her eyes were still closed, as if she didn't want the moment to end. Zekk ran his hand along her right cheekbone which cause her eyes to flash open. Their gazes met and held for an intense moment before Zekk lowered his to the ground, respectfully.

"I…I… I'm sorry, Tenel Ka. I don't know what came over me. It will never happen again," Zekk sputtered out, unsure of what was really going on.

"I would not wish for that to happen, Zekk," Tenel Ka replied softly, a slight red tinge gracing her cheeks.

Zekk was unsure how to answer. His gaze rose once more to Tenel Ka's, searching for what he should do next in her face. Finding her normal visage had returned, Zekk turned to the only thing he could think of.

"Um… how about that tour?"


	3. 3

They walked side by side through some of the less busy parts of the palace. There was no contact, however, but there was a definite tension in the air between them. It was a nice tension, if there was such a thing.

As they stood admiring one of the less popular, yet just as stunning, fountains in an empty room of the palace, Zekk felt his bravery return to him. He shuffled around the fountain and stood almost shoulder to shoulder with Tenel Ka.

"Beautiful," he commented, hoping his double meaning would come through.

True to form, Tenel Ka didn't respond, verbally, but Zekk noticed she didn't shy away from him. This gave Zekk more hope, heightening his resolve to explain himself.

"Tenel Ka, about earlier. I'm really, really sorry. It's just, you looked so beautiful, and I couldn't help myself. It will never happen again, I promise," Zekk said quickly, hoping he wouldn't be interrupted.

He was surprised when Tenel Ka turned to him and took his hand in hers. She looked deeply into his emerald green eyes, boring herself into his soul.

"I do now know what ever gave you the idea that you'd offend me by your actions or that my heart is tied to someone else. You and I are close friends. I would like to stay that way."

"What about Jacen?" Zekk asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"Jacen Solo," Tenel Ka repeated, thinking a bit. "That is a, how do they say it, starship that has launched. He chose his life's path and it did not include myself. Simple."

"I guess I understand."

"Zekk," Tenel Ka whispered, taking a step closer to him so their bodies were inches apart.

Zekk could hear her breathing. It seemed a bit rushed for her. This excited him for some reason. His heart began to race as he saw Tenel Ka lean closer to him. He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

Finally, Zekk felt Tenel Ka's lips gently press against his, testing them out. Zekk restrained himself from holding her closer. He knew where his feelings lied but was unsure about how Tenel Ka felt. At least it sounded like she was over Jacen's heartbreak. Before he knew it Tenel Ka had pulled away and turned back to gaze at the fountain.

The stood like that for a moment, the only sound being the trickling water of the fountain. Silently Tenel Ka turned, walking behind Zekk. As she passed she grabbed his hand, bringing him along with her. He moved around so her right arm was threaded through his left. He thought this would be a bit more proper way for a bodyguard to escort the Queen Mother. Zekk was a bit surprised when he felt Tenel Ka move closer. She led him down a hall, stopping a bit at each fountain or other artifact, telling Zekk what she knew in her usual tone. Nothing but their closeness in proximity could alert anyone passing to their current situation.

Eventually Zekk noticed the light spilling through he many windows had elongated across the halls, indicating it was late in the afternoon. Despite how much he wanted to stay with Tenel Ka, he felt he should start to investigate Tenel Ka's theories. The sooner he figured it out, the sooner Tenel Ka could rest peacefully. But that was a double edged lightsaber because the sooner her figured it out, the sooner he had no reason to stay on Hapes with its Queen. However, he thought he should at least pretend to work.

"This has been wonderful, Tenel Ka, but I should start my investigation before people start going home, if you don't mind. I can also probably find my own dinner so there is no need to wait on my behalf," Zekk said as they took in a beautiful painting Tenel Ka had commissioned depicting her home on Dathomir.

"Of course, Zekk. I am sorry to have kept you all this time," Tenel Ka replied, never taking her eyes off the work. She seemed completely memorized by it, as if she was really back on her mother's home world. Zekk cast a sidelong glace at her and saw her face had fallen into something resembling longing. She looked melancholy, and Zekk had never seen her this way. He squeezed her right hand with his own, untangling her arm from his. When we went to let go he noticed Tenel Ka's grip remained firm. She pulled him close and Zekk thought she was going to kiss him again. Her lips bypassed his and found their way to his left ear.

"Until later, then," she whispered, her voice deep and rough. To Zekk it seemed like she was holding back. As she pulled away he felt her lips graze his cheek. This sent yet another wave of chills through his body.

He stopped her from pulling completely away and whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing to me?"

With a subtle hint of a smile on her lips, Tenel Ka stood straight. She slowly released her grip and began to walk backwards, leaving Zekk alone. Their gaze never wavered and Zekk found himself mouthing something at her.

"I love you."

With a knowing smirk, Tenel Ka turned and left Zekk alone by the painting.


End file.
